herofandomcom-20200223-history
William Pierson
Technical Sergeant William Pierson is the tritagonist of Call of Duty: WWII, and was a member of the 1st Platoon, 1st Infantry Division, and 16th Infantry Regiment during the Second World War. After the Battle of Kasserine, Pierson became an embittered and apathetic soldier, often antagonizing his men as they traveled through France and Germany. He was voiced and modeled after Josh Duhamel, who also played William Lennox in the live-action Transformers films. Biography Early Career William Pierson was born in 1910 in Enid, Oklahoma, and joined the United States Army during the height of World War II. Pierson rose through the ranks, getting the rank 2nd Lieutenant, and met Joseph Turner in 1939. In February of 1943, Pierson participated in the Battle of Kasserine Pass alongside Turner, Davis, Frank Aiello and S.O.E. member Arthur Crowley. When ordered to retreat, Pierson disobeyed orders to save his men who were trapped at the pass. Pierson told his men to hold down until reinforcements came, but they never did, and his men were slaughtered. As a result of his actions, he was given an Article 15 and was demoted to the rank of Technical Sergeant by Turner himself. Afterward, Pierson became distant, embittered and apathetic towards soldiers, notably showing this towards privates Ronald "Red" Daniels and Robert Zussman. He also became pessimistic and cynical, often reminding others of the war, and had to watched over by Turner during the events of the war. Normandy Pierson participated in the invasion of Normandy, and he alongside the squad managed to push up to the seawall, that was later destroyed by Daniels with a banger. During the battle, the squad were ordered to push their way through enemy forces, and clear bunkers to destroy the German's artillery. After Daniels brought Zussman to a field hospital, the squad went to a farm near the beach to destroy an anti-aircraft gun. After the battle was over, Pierson coldly welcomed Daniels to the division, and referred to him as "farmboy". France After Zussman returned to the squad, Pierson attempted to stop him from going on a mission to France and Marigny, to no avail. The squad joined with tank commander Augustine Perez, but they were attacked by German aircraft, and needed to destroy their AA guns. Afterward, the squad regrouped and were ordered by Colonel Davis to give support for Charlie Company, and drove jeeps to aid the company. In Marigny, Pierson led the squad to assault the German forces, and succeeded in capturing the church. Pierson then ordered Zussman and Aiello to take out the AA guns while Daniels, Stiles, Jones, some soldiers and himself provided sniper support. The support ended when one of the AA guns shot the tower, causing it to be destroyed and multiple U.S. soldiers with Jones being killed. Pierson saved Daniels, the sergeant ordered his men to hold off the counterattack until Zussman and Aiello destroy the guns. Liberating Paris The squad joined forces with the S.O.E. on stopping a German train that was carrying a V-2 rockets to destroy Paris, meeting agents Crowley and Vivian Harris. The group infiltrated the station, but the German forces sounded the alarm, and the train left the station. Daniels and Zussman stopped the train by crashing it, and they were saved by French Resistance leader Camille "Rousseau" Denis. Afterward, Rousseau asked for the group to help her find papers and documents that would help liberate Paris. Pierson and the squad helped the French Resistance and the S.O.E. liberate Paris, after Rousseau and Crowley infiltrated the garrison and planted explosives to start the ambush. The squad clear the headquarters, and hold off a counterattack from the German forces. Despite succeeding in liberating Paris, Pierson remained cynical despite Crowley telling him to let his men enjoy the moment. Aachen The squad advanced to Aachen, but were stopped by the German's Pak 38's, and Pierson called in Perez and Rabson for support. Perez destroyed the artierlly, and the squad decided to clear the building around before reaching the hotel, and later eliminate all the German forces from the area. After clearing the hotel, the squad find German civilians in the basement, and Pierson tells Turner to leave them. Despite this, Turner ordered the squad to evacuate the civilians to safety, much to Pierson's chagrin. After Daniels rescue Anna, the sister of Erica, the squad succeed in extracting the civilians, but one of the German soldiers kills Erica. Pierson orders the driver to go without escorting them, and tells Turner that there was nothing they could do. Hürtgen Forest After defending the bridge against the German forces, Pierson and Turner split into different teams to make it up to Hill 493. Pierson, however, continued on without Turner and his team, and attempted to get his men up the hill despite losing many soldiers. Turner and his team come to their aid, and helps them destroy a pillbox before Pierson and him start arguing. Turner reminds Pierson that the squad are there men, and Pierson instead tells the lieutenant that they are nothing but "cogs in the machine". The squad continue on to stop the artillery, and are later attacked by a Tiger II tank with reinforcements. Daniels succeeds in disabling the tank, but Turner was wounded by the tank's commander, and had to be pulled to safety. Pierson attempts to save Turner, but he orders him and his men to leave him behind, as he will give them cover fire to escape. Pierson responds that it was an honor serving with him, and the squad leaves Turner dies from German soldiers. Afterward, Pierson became the leader of the squad, and promoted Daniels to corporal and his second. Also, Pierson also tells Daniels that the squad are in his world, and he expects them to follow every order he gives. Belgium On Christmas Eve, Pierson became drunk and antagonized Daniels, Zussman, Aiello and Stiles, who were honoring Turner's sacrifice. The next day, Pierson and his squad meet with corporal Howard, and are attacked by German forces. The squad call in air support, and Pierson and the others hold out and fight multiple enemy forces until air support came in. When the Germans brought in tanks, Pierson ordered Daniels to call in air support to hit the tanks, but Daniels refuses, as they were too close. Pierson takes the radio and calls in support, and nearly kills his squad despite succeeding in destroying the German tanks. After Daniels finds intelligence from one of the German prisoners, the squad plans to ambush the Germans at their airbase. During the assault, Zussman is captured, and Daniels disobeys Pierson's orders to save his friend. After failing to do so, Pierson tells Daniels that he disobeyed his order, and states that desertion is capital offense. Though preparing to execute Daniels, Aiello and Stiles arrive, and Pierson tells Red that he's done and has him discharged. Germany After being confronted by Daniels, Pierson decides to give him another chance after admitting his failure at Kasserine. During the Battle of the Rhine, the squad battle German forces who attempt to destroy the bridge. The squad succeeded in stopping the German planes and stopping the destruction of the bridge, causing them to surrender, and letting the United States declare victory. Afterward, the squad went to find Zussman, going to concentration camp that the Germans attempted to destroy. Pierson and the squad find Zussman after Daniels killed Metz, and carried him to safety. Epilogue At the end of the war, Pierson, Daniels, Aiello and Stiles listen to Davis' speech, and say their final goodbyes. Pierson and Daniels speak for one last time, and the latter states that he will tell his son that he fought the Germans and the sergeant. Pierson replies what Daniels told him after he shredded his honorable discharge, "Crazy ain't the half of it." Quotes }} Gallery Pierson-Promotional_Image.jpg|Promotional image of Pierson. Pierson-before-Normandy.jpg|Pierson before Normandy, running into Daniels and Zussman. Turner-and-Pierson.jpg|Pierson and Turner. Turner-vs-Pierson.jpg|Pierson and Turner argue on the hill. Pierson-his-world.jpg|Pierson explaining to Daniels that the squad are in "his world". Pierson-Christmas.jpg|Pierson drunk on Christmas Eve, confronting his squad. Pierson-angered.jpg|Pierson angered that Daniels disobeyed his orders. Pierson-end-of-the-war.jpg|Pierson at the end of the war, speaking to Daniels. Trivia *He stands "6'1" (1.85 m). *His signature weapon is a unique M1928. *His active ability allows him to highlight targets for the player, and puts them in Focus Mode, which slows down time. *He is somewhat similar to Gideon from Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare: **Both are leaders of a team. **Both have signature weapons (HBRa3 for Gideon, and the M1928 for Pierson). **Both antagonistic to the a new member of their team (Daniels and Jack Mitchell), but become close them to them before the end of the campaign. Category:Male Category:Honorable Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Call of Duty Heroes Category:Military Category:Loyal Category:Suicidal Category:Fighter Category:Outright Category:False Antagonist Category:Antagonists Category:Heroic Xenophobes Category:Selfless Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Tragic Category:War Heroes Category:Protectors Category:Neutral Good Category:Determinators Category:Brutes Category:Leaders